La nueva raza
by LEKIM MAJERE
Summary: Aqui os dejo otro pequeño trocito de historia, muy pequeño...pero os aseguro q algún dia continuará....gracias por sus rr
1. Chapter 1

La nueva raza C.1 (El Manuscrito)

Te siento pálida, fría... triste.

Fuiste nación de Dioses, morada de paz.  
De tus balcones colgaban las risas,  
en tus rincones sonaban los cantares,  
Aguas cristalinas bajaban por tus calles,  
arrastrando los deseos de tu gente.  
Tan apacible, tan perfecta, tan bella.  
¡Oh hermosa guardiana de fuertes murallas!  
Aguantaste tormentas de llantos, muerte y desolación.  
No te duermas en el valle oscuro de tus lamentaciones,  
¿Dónde estás amante protectora¿Dónde tus cítaras y flautas?  
¿Dónde están los hijos de tus hijos?  
Aquellos que depositaron en ti su Alma.

No llores, mi dulce amada,  
resurgirás del fango, de las cenizas resucitarás de lo mas profundo de tus cimientos,  
nacerá de nuevo el Árbol Blanco de la vida.  
Tu templo se alzará esplendoroso y tus pilares serán,  
diez columnas de fuego.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

...Por fin llegó la calma. El viento ya no transportaba la suave risa de los niños, ni el cantar de sus madres. Ya no se oía el mágico murmullo de los árboles. En aquel día, la vida debería haber sido motivo de alegría, y sin embargo, todo se torno en sufrimiento, en gritos de dolor y desesperación. El día del cumpleaños de la futura Señora de Gondor, la muerte se hizo dueña de la noche...

...ya no se escuchaba nada.

Aún sabiendo lo que encontraría, una fuerza misteriosa la impulsó a observar el trágico paisaje. El dolor que despertaba en ella esa imagen era tal que se quedó paralizada: la escena era realmente desoladora.  
Rios de sangre bajaban por sus calles, tiñendo la blanca piedra de sus murallas.  
Caminó lentamente entre los cuerpos sin vida de su gente. Había un silencio absoluto. Solo se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos a cada paso que daba, pero ni siquiera el sentir la muerte bajo sus pies, detuvo su marcha hacia el patio. Despacio y con paso firme se fue acercando a lo que antes fue la morada de los Señores de Gondor, morada de paz.

Finalmente, se detuvo delante del árbol que protegía el patio. Sus ramas acariciaban los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, queriéndolos abrazar, agotando la poca vida que le quedaba. Se estaba muriendo de tristeza.  
...Y entonces, lloró. Lloró hasta que sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre, hasta que sintió en su interior todo el pánico y la impotencia de aquellos que lucharon por defender la vida de sus seres queridos...

De pronto, aquella voz, aquella terrible voz, volvió a sonar en su mente:

"¿Dónde están los hijos de tus hijos? Aquellos que depositaron en ti su Alma."

Una y otra vez, se repetían incansables aquellas palabras, atormentando su mente, mientras sentía, como el mal se extendía, sin dejar ni un solo rastro de vida. De repente, algo la hizo parar de llorar. Una fuerza inmensa, la hizo estremecerse. Y dejándose llevar, cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus pies se elevaban en el aire, sintiendo una presión en su espalda que hacía que, lentamente, se elevase. Sintió como su cuerpo se curvaba, extendiendo los brazos y las piernas de forma inconsciente.  
Algo la hizo mirar hacia el horizonte, girando la cabeza bruscamente, y observó que frente a ella, se alzaban incandescentes diez columnas de fuego.  
Las sentía muy cerca, tan cerca que podía percibir el calor que desprendían, eran diez enormes columnas en forma de espiral, que formaban filas de: cuatro, tres, dos y una, siendo la del centro la mas grande, y giraban. Giraban a una velocidad descomunal, lo cual hacía mas difícil ver su forma. Era un espectáculo fascinante y al mismo tiempo tenebroso, pero a su vez daba una inexplicable sensación de protección.  
Las diez, formando un triángulo perfecto se detuvieron justo encima de la fortaleza, cubriéndola en su plenitud con una luz penetrante.  
...Y entonces cayó. Cayó deslizándose por el aire lentamente.  
Su respiración se aceleró rápidamente y sus latidos eran tan fuertes que despertaron a su esposo.  
-¡Otra vez no por Dios!- Gritó desesperada Eowyn.  
-¿Qué¿¡que te ocurre?- Dijo Faramir, alterado.  
- Las malditas pesadillas, han vuelto.- Respondió Eowyn.  
-¿ Otra vez lo mismo, las diez columnas, los muertos, la ciudad destruida...?- Preguntó Faramir, asombrado.  
- Si, pero esta vez ha sido mucho mas real, como si no me fuera a despertar.-Susurró eowyn, secándose las lágrimas.  
- Duérmete cariño, todavía no ha amanecido.-Dijo Faramir cariñosamente.  
- No puedo.- Dijo Eowyn volviendo la cara.- Me ahoga la angustia, algo va ha pasar, lo siento en el alma, es tan grande el dolor.  
- Anda duerme cariño, yo te abrazaré, tienes que descansar, te quiero.- Dijo Faramir dulcemente.  
- Yo también te quiero, pero lo que percibo es horrible, ese hedor, ese olor a muerte, tengo que hablar con Aragorn, tengo que avisarle.- Dijo Eowyn.  
- No cariño, deja que Aragorn descanse. Desde que le informé sobre los nuevos avistamientos de orcos, ha estado muy preocupado y necesita descanso.  
-Lo se Faramir, pero este tema me tiene muy preocupada...- confesó, incorporándose- Siento como si todo el mal de Mordor se estuviese concentrando en un mismo lugar, aumentando su poder. Siento como ese mismo mal se esta extendiendo, lentamente, por toda la Tierra Media. Siento como si la historia se estuviese repitiendo.  
-Ya, estate tranquila -le susurró, abrazándola por detrás- Escúchame, descansa esta noche y olvida lo que te perturba. Mañana temprano, hablaré con Aragorn y se lo contaré todo... ya veras como todo se soluciona¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, nerviosa, volviendo a su postura inicial, abrazándose a su esposo... Sabía que Faramir tenía razón, que no era justo preocupar a Aragorn más de lo que debía, pero no podía evitarlo. Llevaba meses teniendo esas pesadillas y siempre ocurría lo mismo en ellas: La destrucción de Minas Tirith...

Nuevamente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Trataba de mantener la mente fría, pero le resultaba imposible. Sencillamente no podía imaginar lo que haría si algo le ocurría a Aragorn, Arwen o a su esposo. Y sabía que era una tontería por su parte, darle tanta importancia a un mal sueño, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar que, cada vez que cerrara los ojos, esa voz volviese a resonar en su cabeza y que esa imagen volviera a aparecer en su mente. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla.  
Y así, pasó la noche, con millones de dudas y temores, torturándola sin descanso. Preguntándose una y otra vez, cuanto faltaba para que cayera la Ciudad Blanca y si lograrían sobrevivir a esa masacre.  
...Esa noche, no volvió a conciliar el sueño.

NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES: BUENAS, ESPERAMOS QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL PROLOGO DE LA NUEVA RAZA , ESTE ES NUESTRO PRIMER FIC CONJUNTO Y AUNQUE NO SEA GRAN COSA, ESPERAMOS QUE LES HALLA DEJADO CON LA INTRIGA.  
los autores de esta historia son:

LEKIM MAJERE KRISSEL MAJERE

DIGANOS SU OPINION Y MANDENOS RR PLEASE Y ARIGATO (.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes son creación del maestro Tolkien, menos Elenna, Fëfalas y Válandil. 

Eldarion y Elenna

Los Últimos rayos de sol habían cesado de alumbrar la ciudad de Gondor. Era la víspera de un día grande, el tercer año de vida de Elenna La Risueña.

Aragorn se sentía muy afortunado por sus dos hijos: Eldarion, el primogénito y heredero al trono de Gondor. Era un niño muy observador. Podía pasarse horas observando las florecillas que se desprendían como copos de nieve del Árbol Blanco, viéndolas caer suavemente hasta posarse en la palma de su mano y allí inmóvil, permanecía con su peculiar mirada de asombro. Sus ojos azules brillaban alegres cuando se posaban sobre esta y otras maravillas de Gondor, al igual que cuando miraba a su padre, a su madre o a su hermana.

-Eldarion- Le llamó otra vez una voz suave y dulce.- Eldarion, ven un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo.

En seguida Eldarion se fue acercando a su madre.

-¿Si Nana (mamá)¿Qué quieres? Estaba practicando mi élfico...

-Lo siento Eldarion, es importante. Dime -dijo acariciándole sus cabellos rubios-¿te gustaría ver Rivendel?

-¿Rivendel¿Donde conociste a Ada (papa)?

-Exacto. Allí pase mucho tiempo rodeada por todas las personas que me enseñaron a apreciar la vida, la naturaleza el Amor...- Le contestó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Y sí, allí conocí a Ada.

- Y ¿Como era Ada?-Preguntó con su carismático tono de curiosidad.

- Pues Ada era... era un Hombre un Dúdenain, El heredero de Isildur, no mucho mas cambiado que ahora, fuerte, valiente, cariñoso, pero lo que mas me gustaba de el era su pasión por descubrir cosas.

- ¿Cómo yo Nana?- Le preguntó interrumpiéndola.

- Si como tú - Le contestó- Pero lo que hizo que me enamorase de él- Continuó hablando- Fué, que no se rendía nunca, asta conseguir lo que verdaderamente amaba, cosa que a mi me suponía una decisión muy...

-¿ Muy que?- Pregunto interesado, sentándose a su lado.

- Muy difícil mi rey, tuve que renunciar al Don mas preciado que tenía, La Inmortalidad- Le dijo con voz serena - Pero era tan grande lo que mi corazón sentía que no me importaba morir, para poder estar a su lado para siempre, vivir con él, tenerte a ti, cariño, y a tu hermanita, formar una familia y cuando el destino lo decida morir con él.

- Y... ¿ No dudaste en ningún momento d-de renunciar a ese Don? Porque a mi me encantaría ser inmortal-Continuó preguntándole.

- Claro que fue duro mi príncipe, sobre todo para tu abuelo, el me quiere tanto que, quería lo mejor para mí, y no se resignaba a tener que enterrarme algún día... quizás el Amor que tengo hacia mi Ada, eso fue lo que me hizo dudar.

- Nana, cambiando de tema. ¿El abuelo estará allí?

- El siempre está allí esperándonos... esperándome- Cuando dijo estas palabras, Eldarion observó como a su madre le brillaron los ojos, y una lágrima le caía por su delicada piel.

-Le echas de menos ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Eldarión limpiándole la lagrima a su madre.

- Si mucho, cariño, pero en esta vida no se puede tener todo- Dijo volviendo a sonreír- Hablando de tener, allí tengo algo para ti cariño, algo que fue mío y ahora quiero que tu lo tengas.

- ¿Que es Nana¿que es?- Sus ojos se le abrían tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de la cara.

- Ya lo verás, mi pequeño curioso-Le contestó acariciándole las mejillas- Ya lo verás.

Por otro lado estaba Elenna, La Risueña. Ella era la viva imagen de su madre, con la exepción de sus ojos grises, los de su padre. Ella era curiosa, dulce, sensible...transmitía en su mirada toda la armonía elfica que poseía su madre. También poseía un poder de persuasión insólito en su edad, siempre conseguía engañar a su padre para conseguir lo que se proponía. Era rebelde, y un poco desobediente...y eso le encantaba a Aragorn.

Lo que le hacía más feliz era pasear por los bosques, de la mano de su padrino Legolas, al que adoraba. Desde muy pequeña ella siempre esperaba con ansiedad la llegada de " Lelas " que es como ella lo llamaba. Y es que, aunque a Legolas siempre le habían gustado los niños, desde la primera vez que la tomo en sus brazos, había sentido algo especial, algo que no podía explicar...y desde entonces todas las semanas se la llevaba a dar una vuelta por el bosque o por el lago, mostrándole las maravillas que solo los elfos podían apreciar. Le enseño escuchar el susurro de los árboles, a ver las estrellas y las constelaciones, y a sentir la llamada del bosque. Y así, todas las semanas, la pequeña Elenna iba feliz, aprendiendo de Legolas, contenta de estar con él... hasta que un día no apareció.  
Ese día Legolas debería haber aparecido y no lo hizo. La pequeña se quedó esperando, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, todo el día, enfadada por la desaparición de "Lelas". Al final, Legolas apareció al día siguiente, molesto. Habían ocurrido problemas en el Bosque Oscuro con unos orcos, problemas que le habían impedido acudir a tiempo a la cita con su pequeña risueña...la cual bajaba en brazos de su madre por las escaleras, y a juzgar por su graciosa carita, ahora mismo no estaba muy contenta con él. Rápidamente la tomó en brazos y empezó a hablarle suavemente, tratando de explicarle el motivo de su tardanza a pesar de ser una niña tan pequeña.

-Ánin apsenë Elenna... (Perdóname, Elenna...)- dijo interrumpiéndose, al sentir como su pequeña manita tiraba de él.

-Lelas...Tawar (bosque)- dijo torpemente, agitando sus manitas.

-...¿Ta-Tawar?-preguntó incrédulo-¿quieres ir al bosque?

Ella asintió con la cabecita.

-Entonces, vamos.- Dijo montándola al caballo.- Ah, y Elenna no le tires de la crin al caballo...

- Mm, mm... mm - Le tiraba fuertemente.

- Bueno haz lo que quieras.- Se resignó Legolas, en esos momentos no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para alzarle el tono de voz...normalmente ella solía balbuzear algunas palabras, pero aquella vez había sido la primera que no tuvo que traducir al élfico o al oestrón y además había sido dirigida a él y eso hizo que a Legolas le brillasen los ojos.- Total, siempre lo haces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aragorn se levantó inmediatamente después de haber escuchado ruidos en el cuarto de Elenna. Había pasado toda la noche despierto, preocupado, sin saber el motivo exacto. No estaba seguro de si era por el viaje de Arwen y Eldarion a Rivendel, o si era por las palabras de Faramir. Había tratado de no preocuparse en exceso, pero algo le hacía temer por la seguridad de su reino...

FLASH BACK

Mientras Arwen hablaba con su hijo y Légolas le enseñaba a Elenna los maravillosos rincones del bosque, Aragorn y Faramir comentaban los últimos acontecimientos...

- ... y eso fue lo que pasó- Dijo Faramir nervioso.

- Aunque no acabe de entender del todo lo de la pesadilla, quizás tengamos que pensar en aumentar la seguridad de Minas Thiriz; aunque si fuera por esos orcos, no sería necesario, ya sabes que ellos sin una cabeza pensante que los guíe, no tienen nada que hacer.- Le dijo Tranquilizándolo -¿Recuerdas el derribo del puente? Ni siquiera había agua en el río, todabia no se porque lo hicieron.

- Si, Aragorn pero eso no es todo, el otro día divisamos a unos veinte orcos, acercándose a las murallas, y por su puesto los abatimos a todos.

- ¿Y..?-Preguntó Aragorn.

- Por lo visto estaban transportando unos escudos y algunos pergaminos. Al acercarnos a la carga, observamos una especie de símbolo grabado en los escudos y en sus telas, y eso si que nos extrañó.- Respondió Faramir.

- Unos símbolos... si que extraño, y ¿Cómo eran los símbolos?

- Pues formaban... bueno mejor míralo tú, te he traído un pedazo de tela para que lo veas.- Contestó metiéndose la mano en su bolsa.

- Donde está... aquí.¿ Lo ves? forma un triángulo con el pico hacia abajo, y en su interior... parece como una Runa o un símbolo astronómico, no sé...

- Seguro que Gandalf sabría su significado- Dijo Aragorn asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Seguro que si- Afirmó también Faramir- Aunque los símbolos de las esquinas, parecen representar.

- Pues una lágrima, una hoja y un pájaro- Se adelantó Aragorn.

- Exactamente, el agua , la tierra, y el aire, esto me suena... esto me suena a magia.- Dedujo Faramir sobre la marcha, tocando con sus dedos el grabado.

- Ahora si que cambia la cosa.- Dijo Aragorn preocupado.

- Deberíamos de informar ahora mismo de esto a los demás, pero sin exagerar la situación, tampoco nos conviene que, sea quien sea el creador de esos símbolos, nos vea en estado de alerta.

- Comparto tu opinión- le respondió Aragorn- toma las medidas que creas necesarias para la seguridad de Minas Tirith, pero hazlo con la mayor discreción posible...hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta...

-¿Sospechas de alguien?

-No estoy seguro.- Le respondió Aragorn. .- Pero sea quien sea el responsable de esto...debe de tener un gran poder.

-Un gran poder...-repitió para si, Faramir.

Por un momento Faramir dudó si añadir algo más, y cuando por fín se decidió a continuar, las grandes puerta de la sala se abrieron y alguien los interrumpió.

-Mi Señor-Saludó un guardia, inclinándose ante Aragorn- Mi Señor, la Dama Arwen quiere veros, es por algo de un viaje.

-¡Ah, si!-exclamó Aragorn-dile que pase.

Y con una nueva inclinación los volvió a dejar solos.

-Te ruego Faramir que no saques este tema delante de la Dama Arwen...no quiero preocuparla. Bastante tiene ya con el viaje hacía Rivendel...Luego continuaremos la charla-terminó Aragorn, al mismo tiempo en que Arwen aparecía por la puerta.

-Esta bien, Aragorn- Accedió Faramir, e imitando el gestó que segundos antes había hecho el guardia, hizo una profunda reverencia, para luego, irse.

Ese día, Aragorn y Faramir no volvieron a hablar del tema.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aragorn se llevó una mano a la cabeza, preocupado, Se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeña, para comprobar de donde venían aquellos ruidos.  
Todo estaba tan oscuro, que por unos instantes le dió miedo, un miedo extraño, un presentimiento que le rondaba continuamente en la cabeza.

- Amor mio, princesa.- Dijo Aragorn con cariño.- ¿Estás despierta, que te pasa¿No puedes dormir?

Elenna estaba llorando, un terrible sueño la hizo despertar encogiendo su corazoncito.

- ¡¡Ada, abázame!!.- Dijo con su vocecita entrecortada.

Ahí estaba, sentadita el la cama. Su pelo brillaba incluso con la luz de la antorcha, haciendo parecer que tenía una pequeña aureola en su cabeza. Con las manitas en sus ojos y con esa carita de pena que tantas veces le ponía a Aragorn, para que la cogiera en brazos.

- Si cariño, no te preocupes Ada está contigo, no debes temer nada, yo te protegeré siempre preciosa. Ahora duerme, yo me quedaré aquí.- Realmente si te temía algo, pero no sabía bien que. De lo que si estaba seguro es de que esa noche lo que mas le apetecía, era estar abrazado a su hijita, apretarla fuerte en sus brazos, cojer sus manos...

Y así se pasó toda la noche, obserbando a Elenna, observando su pelo, sus latiditos, su carita, sus grandes pestañas, sus preciosos ojos, que tanto decían sin tener que decir nada, aún estando cerrados.

- Te quiero Ada.- Dijo la pequeña, y a continuación, dió un pequeño suspiro y se quedó dormida, sintiendo la protección de su padre. 

- Mañana tendrás muchos regalos, piensa en mañana preciosa, vendrá mucha gente para verte, estará tu padrino.- Le dijo al oido dándole besitos en el cuello.

- ¿Lelas?.- Dijo con su vocecita, volviéndose a dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Belegaer".., el mar... grande , misterioso, hermoso, atraía la mirada del Elfo Sindar. Légolas, observaba con entusiasmo, aquel romper de las olas en la orilla, en la desembocadura Ethir Anduin. Allí le gustaba pasar las horas sintiendo el viento fresco en su rostro, y ese inconfundible perfume, que el mar, regalaba a los que contemplaban tan inmensa maravilla.  
Portador de recuerdos sepultados, Atalantë, tanta sabiduría engullida, por este océano sagrado, el continente de Númenor, Beleriand, era tanto lo que se escondía en esas aguas, que no podía apartar la vista de ellas.

Pensativo ... con su mirada fija en el horizonte, daba las gracias a Ulmo, por poder pertenecer a esta tierra, azotada por tantas y tantas batallas. En su interior, brillaba la llama del amor, y se sentía muy dichoso de poder tener como mejores amigos a un Hombre y a un Enano. El destino era imprevisible, pero precioso a sus ojos. Légolas, fue la mejor elección del destino, el mejor padrino, que Aragorn y Arwen pudieron ofrecerle a su pequeña.  
Su dulzura, su honestidad, su gran fuerza y resistencia, sus dotes mediadoras entre los pueblos, reconciliador de elfos y enanos, su amor a Gimli, y todas sus virtudes élficas, hicieron de él, la persona adecuada para Apadrinar a la preciosa Elenna.

Quizás, nunca se hubiera imaginado ser tan querido por tanta gente, quizás si nunca se hubieran enredado tanto los acontecimientos, jamás podría haber conocido a sus mas queridos amigos. Pero el destino, como siempre, navega al son que marca la música de los Ainur, la mas bella danza que se pudo escuchar jamás, la Danza de la Vida.

Relajadamente... sintiendo sus latidos junto a la seductora música del mar, empezó a recitar un cántico, que le transportaba inconscientemente a los brazos de su madre:

"" Nunca debes renegar por haber nacido porque tu inmortalidad perderá su sentido.  
morirá tu sonrisa, el lenguaje de tu alma,  
morirán tus sueños y tu esperanza...

¡¡Ven, pequeño de ojos efusivos!  
Yo, te haré ver el Sol,  
yo te haré sentir el Mar...

¡¡Verás que Ilúvatar, todo lo puede cambiar, que los acontecimientos siempre te harán madurar,  
que el recuerdo te hará reir,  
y que tus sueños se harán realidad!!

Abre tus alitas, pequeño hoja verde, y vuela conmigo,  
que desde lo alto todo cobra sentido,  
cierra los ojos y danza dormido,  
¡¡Baila cariño, al son del destino!  
Tus parpados se cierran y sientes mis latios,  
¡¡Dame tu manita y sueña conmigo!  
No te sorprendas, si algún dia, te escuece una herida,  
¡¡Tú, tan solo, baila¡¡Mi niño!!, al Son de la Vida. ""

Mientras cantaba, los recuerdos de su infancia le invadían, la añoranza por sus seres queridos, algunos ya muertos en la Guerra del Anillo.

" Todo ha sido por algo", pensaba sonriendo, " ya comprendo a los mortales ", " su inquietud, su pasión ". " La Muerte... siempre presente, y a su vez la Vida...", " Siendo todo un ciclo imparable ". " Cruzando una y otra vez la frontera mágica del nacer... crecer... reproducirse... y morir ".

De repente una mano le tocó la espalda:

- Légolas- le llamó una voz dulce.- ¿Estás ahí?

- Si perdona, estaba escuchando el mar.- le contestó aturdido.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me han llegado rumores de la guardia de MInas Tirith.- le dijo preocupado Fëfalas.

- ¿Rumores¿Que tipo de rumores?.- -reguntó desconcertado

- Por lo visto se han encontrado algunos escudos, con un símbolo grabado, pero no estoy muy seguro, tu sabes como son las noticias, corren tanto como el viento...- -espondió Fëfalas obserbando los remolinos que se formaban en la arena.

- Pues habrá que asegurarse.- dijo frotándose los ojos,- Debería ir a Minas Tirith, y hablar con Aragorn, para verificar esos rumores.

- ¿No sería mejor mandar un mensajero?.- preguntó Fëfalas.

- No querido amigo, este tema prefiero tratarlo personalmente."A parte, así aprovecho y veo a mi pequeña Risueña" "Pasado mañana es su cumpleaños"- contestó recordando su carita.

- De acuerdo ¿Entonces partirás al amanecer?- preguntó de nuevo

- Si, y tú vendrás conmigo- respondió.- Ya es hora de que conozcas al Rey personalmente, por favor encargaté de avisar a los demás, diles que nos ha surgido un imprevisto. Mañana era el entrenamiento en el bosque, pon a Válandil al cargo.

- Eso haré Legolas, y gracias, para mí es todo un honor.- dijo ruborizado.

- Y para él también, créeme, querido Fëfalas.- le dijo cogiéndolo del hombro.- Él es mas sencillo de lo que parece, solamente impone un poco cuando se pone la corona.

Legolas y Fëfalas partieron al día siguiente hacia Minas Tirith.

NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES: Aquí os dejamos un segundo capítulo, no es gran cosa pero tengo que presentaros a los personajes, y sobre todo los lazos de amor que los une.  
Gracias por sus RR sin ellos esto no sería posible.  
Lekim Majere, Krissel Majere 


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí doy un pequeño salto en la historia, me voy al mensaje de Galadriel(Que es decisivo e importante) y como no, a la Comarca, quiero que leais esto antes de seguir con los anteriores capítulos, todo se unirá mas adelante, ya veries. Quizás sea un poco largo pero no cansa os lo aseguro...**

_**Casi todos los personajes son creación de el maestro Tokien, menos:  
Belladonna Brandybuck, la señora Silvestre y el pequeño Twister.**_

**LA LLAMADA DE ALATAR**

Las sombras... se hacían mas largas, en Lothlorien. La insoportable calma... se podía masticar.

El crepúsculo les avisaba nuevamente, entregándoles una vez mas, el sabor amargo de la traición. Aquella, que creían desaparecida, aquella, que coincidía con el solsticio de invierno, el cual celebraran año tras año, recordando su Victoria. Esa noche, la celebración fue clausurada, la acción de gracias se volvió en preocupación y angustia.  
Todos velaban esa noche, esperando una respuesta...las flores habían dejado de soñar, y el bosque dorado estaba perdiendo su esplendor.

... ¿Qué estaba pasando en la tierra de los sueños?.

Un fuerte viento del este, envolvió de repente Lothlorien. Adentrándose entre los árboles, entre las cornisas del palacio, queriendo penetrar hasta lo mas profundo de la fortaleza.  
Veloz,... silbaba sigiloso fisgoneando las salas, pasillos y ventanas... como buscando algo.  
Y en menos de un segundo... volvió de nuevo la calma, quedando solamente una dulce brisa cálida, que pretendía introducirse suavemente por las rendijas del dormitorio de Galadriel.

...Como una pequeña lombriz, se fue acercando lentamente a su oído.

- Cuiva...(Despierta).- Le susurraba cariñosamente.

- Cuiva... Altáriel.- Volvió a susurrar.

Galadriel sintió aquellas palabras, se levantó rápidamente y salió al jardín. Bajó las escaleras, hasta llegar al arroyo de plata.  
Luego cogió el jarro, llenó el pilón hasta el borde y sopló suavemente.

... El agua se calmó.

Al instante la brisa cálida volvió a susurrarle al oído.

- Hlasta!... (Escucha), hija de Finarfin.- Decía arrullándola etéreamente.

- Ela!... (Contemplad),- Resoplaba rozando su pelo dorado.

Las imagenes empezaron a fluir, y al mismo tiempo, aquella voz, se empezó a escuchar nuevamente, pero está vez mucho mas clara:

_- Te siento pálida, fría... triste.- **Comenzó a recitar:**  
""Fuiste nación de Dioses, morada de paz.  
De tus balcones colgaban las risas,  
en tus rincones sonaban los cantares,  
Aguas cristalinas bajaban por tus calles,  
arrastrando los deseos de tu gente.  
Tan apacible, tan perfecta, tan bella.  
¡¡Oh hermosa guardiana de fuertes murallas!  
Aguantaste tormentas de llantos, muerte y desolación.  
No te duermas en el valle oscuro de tus lamentaciones,  
¿Dónde estás amante protectora¿Dónde tus cítaras y flautas?  
¿Dónde están los hijos de tus hijos?  
Aquellos que depositaron en ti su Alma._

_No llores, mi dulce amada,  
resurgirás del fango, de las cenizas resucitarás de lo mas profundo de tus cimientos,  
nacerá de nuevo el Árbol Blanco de la vida.  
Tu templo se alzará esplendoroso y tus pilares serán,  
diez columnas de fuego.""_

La ciudad blanca, se reflejaba claramente, en todo su esplendor. A cada frase que recitaba,la ciudad se iba destruyendo, despojandose de sus blancas murallas, asta quedar totalmente aniquilada. Las imágenes eran devastadoras. El árbol blanco estaba empapado en sangre, cientos de cuerpos apilados, un niño llorando abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Toda una masacre, que solamente pudo haber sido obra de gente sin alma. Súbitamente, el agua plateada, se convirtió en sangre, y en el centro, formando un triángulo, aparecieron diez columnas de fuego.

Las apariciones se hacían insoportables, hasta el punto que Galadriel gritó:

- ¡¡Basta!!.- Y de repente se borró todo, la brisa se esfumó, formando preciosas formas en el aire.- ¿Quién sois?.- Preguntó.

- ...Morinehtar...- Se escuchó vagamente.

- Alatar.- Dijo mirando los surcos que se hacían en el aire.

A la mañana siguiente Galadriel convocó una asamblea:

- El cielo está empezando a llorar... el tiempo apremia.- Les decía.- Los días de purificada luz se apagan, dejándonos las cenizas del fuego oscuro. Algo terrible está por llegar, la tierra lo sabe, el agua lo sabe, el viento lo sabe, y ahora mi alma... también lo sabe.

- Galadriel, la decisión es nuestra.- Dijo Celebrion mirando a la asamblea.- Debemos matener esto en clandestinidad, solo podrán saberlo los portadores del fuego eterno.

- "Y tus pilares serán diez columnas de fuego".- Recitaba Galadriel pausadamente .- Deberemos formar una nueva comunidad, la comunidad del fuego. Solamente la providencia sabrá elegir al décimo portador, los otros nueve partirán hacia nuestra morada sin demora.  
...Alatar nos proteje.  
Este intervalo será largo... el río de la vida se desborda, inundando de lodo nuestra bendición.- Manifestaba de manera profética.

- Enviaremos un comisionado, encargado de buscar y entregar un mensaje a cada portador.- Añadió Celebrion.- Esperemos que Olórin perciba el sufrimiento de la Tierra Media.

La decisión fue meditada, y aceptada por la asamblea. La lucha por la paz ya había comenzado, y el enemigo los esperaba con las garras afiladas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**FIESTA DE PIPPIN Y MENSAJE DE GALADRIEL**

Mientras tanto, en la Comarca...

El día era caluroso a causa de una espesa niebla que la cubría. Merry estaba preparando una gran fiesta para celebrar la mayoría de edad de Pippin.

- Trae esos tablones los pondremos allí,¿ Y la cerbeza?, que no falte, déjala sobre esa mesa- Dijo Merry acalorado

- Oye podrías cargar tu algo ¿No crees?, yo no me encuentro muy bien, creo que me sentó mal ayer la cena, quizás fue esa ensalada de setas no se...- Refunfuñaba Sam mientras cargaba los barriles.

- Si no recuerdo mal... ayer comiste ocho veces Sam, quizás tengas una indigestión- Dijo Merry ayudando a Sam a descargar el último barril de cerbeza.

- No sé... lo que si sé es que deberiamos de alijerarnos en poner los toldos, el dia parece estar nublándose demasiado, no vaya ser que llueva...- Dijo obserbando el cielo de la Comarca.

- Hecho de menos a Frodo, el si que disfrutaba con las celebraciones- Dijo Merry mirando Bolsón Cerrado.

- Yo si que lo hecho de menos...- Dijo Sam pensativo.

- ¡Cáspita!, pues si que llebavas razón, está empezando a llover- Dijo Merry intentando esquibar las primeras gotas de agua.

- Te lo advertí, yo siempre lo advierto, pero no me haceis caso- Replicó Sam mientras desenrrollaba uno de los toldos.

Ya todo estaba preparado, Pippin regresaba de Gondor ya había entregado su último mensaje, y estaba apunto de entrar en la Comarca.

- Ummn, unmm.., como huele, que delicia, mírala... pero mírala, ahí esta me la comería enterita.- Dijo Pippin observando la Comarca- ¡Vamos Twister!, ya queda poco¿no la ves?

- ¡¡Ehh, Pippin¡¡Recórcholis¿¡ Estás mas alto, o mas fuerte no sé .. o mas..!?- Grito Merry desde un montículo

- Anda dejaté de cumplidos y dame un abrazo- Le dijo bajandose de su fiel Twister.

- Es que no sabes cuanto os echo de menos- Dijo mientras se rebolcaban por el prado.

- Venga vamos a aligerarnos, te tenemos una sorpresita preparada- Le dijo riendo entre dientes.

- Tengo mucha hambre, y sed, el camino ha sido muy duro, la verdad es que no me ha acompañado el buen tiempo, parece haber estado empeorando en todo el trayecto, da la impresión de que quisiera adelantarse el otoño¿No crees? Es extraño...- Dijo Pippin mirando los árboles del camino.

- La verdad es que si, el cielo esta raro, esta como "malo", tanto o mas que Samsagaz Gamyi.- Respondió apartando unos arbustos del camino.

- ¡¡Sam¿Que le pasa a Sam¿Está bien¿Se está muriendo¿Qué le ocurre?- Preguntó alterándose cada vez mas.

- No Pippin, tranquilo, tan solo es... que es muy comilón, nada mas volver y percibir el olor a comida dijo; "Jamás volveré a pasar hambre", y... ahora está mas gordo, como siga así, pronto no cabrá por la puerta, no es nada, solo una indigestión, pero no se puede ni levantar de la cama.- Respondió mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos algo de tabaco.

- Ohh, ese olor, no me lo digas¡¡Mi tabaco, mi tabaco!!.- Dijo Pippin percibiendo la mágica fragancia.

- ¡Oye,¡calla! que me recuerdas a alguien con ese tono de voz, me recuerdas a Gol...

- No lo pronuncies, no lo pronuncies, por favor no me compares con ese ser.- Dijo Interrumpiendo sus palabras.

- Bueno a propósito¿Cómo están las cosas por Gondor?- Preguntó Merry cambiando de tema

- Pues... las cosas están bien, aunque últimamente, se estaba notando algo de movimiento en la guardia, puede que oculten algo, pero yo no he visto nada raro- Respondió rascandose la cabeza.- Pero en general todos están bien. Si vieras a la pequeña Elenna es preciosa, tanto o mas que su madre, y anda que el joven Eldarion, están guapísimos.

- Como me gustaría verlos a todos- Dijo Merry pensativo mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¡¡Recáspitas!! ahí esta mi casita, tan bonita. Oye lo teneis todo muy bonito ¿ Y ese entoldado ¿ Para que es ?-Preguntó con voz de pícaro.

- No mires, cierra los ojos y meteté en tu casa, ya lo verás todo. Venga, venga descansa- Le dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta

- Pero..., pe-pero¿Y la gente? Quiero verla- Preguntó impaciente

- No, aún no, si no, no te dejarán descansar y se te ve agotado- Respondió Merry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Descansa un poco y aséate que hueles a orco.

- No te pases, que aún me quedan fuerzas para...

- Yo me voy, tengo que terminar de arreglar algunos asuntillos, y aparte, quiero ver como está Sam. Le informaré de tu llegada.-Le dijo sin dejarle hablar.

La fiesta ya había empezado, la comida había estado exquisita, sin hablar de la bebida y el tabaco. Habían tenido suerte, pues se había levantado un poco de viento del este que hizo que no lluviera. Todos estaban dispuestos a escuchar Pippin,acostumbrados ya a sus largos y extravagantes discursos. Iba ya a empezar a hablar cuando algo le hizo enmudecer.

Una sueve brisa, que nada tenía que ver con el fuerte viento que había hecho días atrás, cargada con el aroma a flores de los bosques del Este, embolvió el ambiente.

- ¡¡Hobbits de la Comarca!!- Unas voces dulces y claras, pero potentes se escucharon a sus espaldas- Necesitamos hablar con Samsagaz Gamyi,- Vovieron a sonar.

- ¿¿Qui-quienes s-sois??- Preguntó Merry asustado. Rápidamente él y Pippin se habían colocado delante de toda la muchedumbre, la cual permanecía estática, atentos ante cualquier peligro. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que sus supuestos atacantes no eran más que cinco elegantes ginetes elfos, montados en sus caballos.

Todos los Hobbits que hasta entonces habían permanecido en sus asientos, sorprendidos, se habían escondido, tan rápido que solo quedaron Pippin y Merry ante aquellas hermosas criaturas.

- Sam se encuentra mal, si quereis algo decídmelo a mí- Dijo con la mano en su Daga.

- Lo primero, que debeis saber; es que somos elfos, no asustaros, venimos buscando a Sam, a Pippin y a Merry.- Dijo con voz convincente.- Venimos para entregarles un mensaje de La Dama de Lorien, es urgente¿Quienes sois vosotros?.

- Pues somos nosotros, osea, que somos nosotros...- Dijo Merry nervioso- Y ¿De qué va ese mensaje?.

- No os lo puedo revelar ahora, solamente lo pueden ver los portadores.- Dijo.

- ¿Los portadores de que?- Preguntó Pippin.

- Calla y déjalo, cojamos el mensaje- Dijo Merry alargando la mano.

- Un momento, debe ser personal, nadie podrá ver el mensaje, ni enterarse de su contenido, por supuesto. ¿Donde está Sam?- Preguntó el Jinete.

- Ya le he dicho Señor elfo que se encuentra mal, fijaté que no ha venido ni al banquete. Yo se lo llevaré, no lo habriré, se lo juro.-Dijo Pippin muy seguro de sus palabras.

- De acuerdo Caballero de Gondor, confío es usted y en su compañero, pero que esto no llegue a oidos de nadie¿De acuerdo?- Reafirmó el Jinete.

- Pues me parece que ya se han enterado todos, la verdad es que no habeis sido muy discretos- Dijo Merry irónicamente.

- Y sobre todo el pesado de Ted, nos bombardeará a preguntas todo el santo día.- Confirmó Pippin - Por cierto no lo he visto.

- Sed prudentes y valientes pequeños Hobbits... nos retiramos¡¡Adelante!!- Dijeron los elfos comenzando a galopar por el camino del este..

Los dos Hobbits impacientes se fueron rápidamente a casa de Sam, para entregarle el mensaje, y por supuesto para leer el suyo.

- Tengo ganas de abrirlo, muchas ganas- Dijo Merry obserbando la marcha de los elfos.- ¿Será una misión¿Habrá pasado algo?

- Tranquilo, no seas impaciente esperemos a entregárselo a Sam, mas vale que lo abramos los tres a la vez, así no nos dará tiempo a pensar y Sam es muy prudente.-Dijo- Él sabrá que hacer, aparte este es mi trabajo, y estoy acostrumbrado a entregar mensajes sin saber su contenido, ten paciencia.- Metió los pergaminos en su bolsa.

Y llegando a la casa de Sam:

- ¡¡Sam¿Estás despierto? Tenemos que hablar contigo.-Gritó Merry golpeando la puerta.- Cariño ¿Estás ahí?, abre y espera fuera un momento esto es privado, no te enfades.- Le dijo a su esposa, que lo estaba cuidando, mientras ellos estaban en la fiesta.

- ¿Si Mer¿Que ocurre cariño?- Preguntó asombrada.

- Nada, ya te lo explicaré gordita, ahora tienes que abrirme y salir un momento afuera, es importante. - Respondió Merry

- De acuerdo.- Asintió su esposa.- Pero no por mucho tiempo.

La esposa de Merry abandonó la casa, y se quedaron solos los tres, Sam estaba dolorido, pero enseguida se repuso.

- Que pasa, que pasa,¿A que viene tanto alboroto?- Preguntaba Sam medio dormido

- Nada Sam, solamente que unos elfos han interrumpido mi fiesta de mayoría de edad, y nos han traido un mensaje de La Dama de Lorien, solo eso, y dicen que es muy importante que lo leas tu solo, y que no se lo digas a nadie- Respondió Pippin con acento suspicaz.

- Dejaté de bromas Pippin¿¡¡Pippin¿Estás aquí? Que alegría, has venido, al final has venido- Dijo con entusiasmo.

- Si amigo Sam, estoy aquí, pero lo que te dije antes no es una broma, es la cruda relidad- Respondió con seriedad.

- Es verdad Sam. - Añadió Merry..

- ¿Y tu mujer?-Preguntó buscándola.

- Ella no se puede enterar de esto, es muy serio- Respondió

- Entonces ¿Va en serio?.- Preguntó intrigado.- ¿Y qué es¿A pasado algo?

- No lo sabemos aún, toma éste es tu mensaje, ábrelo, tu serás el primero en leerlo, a ver... aquí pone Samsagaz Gamyi, si este es el tuyo.- Respondió Pippin.

- A ver, a ver...

_""Han mathon ne nen (lo siento en el agua)  
han mathon ne chae (lo siento en la tierra)  
a han noston ned gwilith.(lo huelo en el aire)_

_Algo está ocurriendo en Lothlorien, algo esta cambiando.  
La lluvia ha vuelto antes de tiempo y con ella el otoño.  
El viento del norte ahora es cálido y las Elanor aún no han florecido.  
Las noches son más largas... los días son más cortos..._

_...Algo esta cambiando._

_Recuerdo los días oscuros, los días en los que la traición a la vida se hacía presente en nuestras almas. Este recuerdo vuelve de nuevo para perturbarnos, porque este recuerdo, hoy...ya no es un recuerdo._

_De nuevo habrá que demostrar el valor para proteger la vida de la esperada muerte.  
Porque otra vez se derramará sangre... la batalla será inevitable._

_Vosotros, los diez, sereís los portadores del fuego eterno.  
Os ruego partais lo antes posible hacía Lothlorien, el mal no espera.  
La Paz de todos los pueblos de la Tierra Media depende de vosotros.""_

_Os aguardo, velando vuestra llegada._

_La Dama de Lorien._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡¡Oh no esto es terrible!!.- Gritó Sam espeluznado

- ¿Qué dice¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Merry queriendo ver el pergamino de Sam

- ¡¡Abre el tuyo, ábrelo ya!!.- Ordenó sin titubear.- ¡¡Abrid los vuestros, por favor!

- Ahora mismo señor Sam, Ahora mismo.- Dijo temblándole las manos. Lentamente tomó la carta en sus manos y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al ver que las tres cartas eran iguales.

La noche se hacía interminable, no podían parar de pensar en el dichoso mensaje. ¿Qué Fuerza tan inoportuna y poderosa (capaz de atormentar incluso, a La Dama de Lorien) podía perturbar otra vez, la paz y la armonía que reinaba en la Comarca.  
La reconstrucción fue lenta y dura, solo la constancia de aquellos pequeños hobbits, pudo hacer que levantaran de nuevo Hobbitom, y lo dejaran aún mas bello de lo que era.

El miedo recorría sus cuerpos desde los pelos de sus pies hasta los de su cabeza, no se resignaban a tener que vivir nuevamente otra gran batalla. No obstante, el empuje, la fuerza y su condición de "supuestos portadores del fuego eterno", les hizo ser mas decididos y valientes. Esta vez, si creían saber a lo que se enfrentaban, y no podían dejar de pensar en su responsabilidad, para con su gente, ellos eran nuevamente los Salvadores de la tierra media:

- ¿Como le diremos a los habitantes...?.- Preguntaron los tres a la vez mirandose a los ojos.

- Habla tú, Sam, por favor dilo tú.- Dijo Merry, rápidamente.- Explícales algo, no sé, sobre todo que sea convincente para Belladonna Brandybuck.

- Si¿Y Rosa¿Qué le digo a Rosa?.- Replicó - Solo pensais en vosotros,  
pero lo mio quizás sea aún mas duro. Que no se os olvide que voy a ser padre.

- Tu mujer es muy comprensiva, mas que la mía, aunque lo de, lo de ser padre.  
por eso debemos irnos, para que nuestros hijos puedan vivir¿No crees?.- Dijo Merry.

- Va a ser complitaco. - Suspiró.- Quizás si les decimos la verdad, total ellos ya han pasado por circunstancias similares, no nos creerán ninguna excusa..- Sugirió Pippin.

- Pues llebas razón, Pippin, la que me trae mas perocupado es Belladonna...- Dijo pensativo.- Te costará convencerla para que se quede Merry.

- Lo sé, mi gordita no se separa de mí ni un momento," después de salvarle la vida", "En aquella terrible jaula donde la tenian encerrada a punto de quemarla. Fue todo tan rápido, tanta pasión en sus ojos, el primer beso, deslizando mis dedos por sus labios, acariciando su pelo, sin dejar de abrazarla ni un segundo. Aún me ruborizo al pensar en...".- Dijo Merry mientras recordaba...- ¡¡ No puedo dejarla sola!!, ella es la hobbits mas guapa de todo Hobbitom, y la mas cabezota, la quiero tanto, es, ella es...

- Merry, tenemos que ser responsables, esto no es ningún juego, la paz de toda, recuerda, toda La Tierra Media depende de nosotros.- Dijo Sam- Así que piensa en algo y rápido; aunque creas que no te comprendo...

- Sam lleva razón, el mensaje es muy claro, debemos ser fuertes, Merry. Ya se que todo esto es horrible, separarse de los seres queridos, siempre es horrible, pero es necesario.- Añadió Pippin agarrando a sus dos amigos.- Tenemos que estar muy unidos en esto, no sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar en el camino. Deberíamos preparar ahora mismo las bolsas.

Sam pensativo, pero con sus ideas bastante claras se dirijió a casa de Tom Coto el padre de Rosa. Tom estaba enfermo, padecía el mal del temblique,  
y su hija estaba cuidándolo todo el día. Su madre fue secuestrada por unos orcos en el saneamiento, y Tom solo tenía a la pequeña Rosa.

- Rosa cariño¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre?.- Preguntó Sam.

- Pues la verdad que no muy bien¿Y tú, se te pasó la indigestión? Perdona por no poder atenderte cariño, es que ayer se puso peor, y no lo pude dejar solo,  
me parece que... no quiero ni pensarlo.- Dijo emocionada.

- Pues yo estoy mucho mejor, esto no es nada, ojalá todo fuera esto.- Respondió Sam con cara de preocupación.

- Que te pasa, te noto preocupado, veo algo en esos ojitos, que no tiene que ver ni con mi padre ni conmigo. ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó.

- Como me conoces cariño. Esto es muy dificil de explicar, sé que te va hacer mucho daño...- Respondió titubeando.

- Termina de hablar cariño, tu no me harías daño si no fuera de vital importancia.  
Te escucho.

- Ayer en la fiesta de Pippin, unos elfos nos trajeron un mensaje, por favor no comentes nada de esto.-Dijo Sam.

- Continúa cariño, no diré nada.- Respondió.

- Pues nos trajeron un mensaje, tres pergaminos para ser mas exacto, con el sello de Lorien. Uno para Merry, otro para Pippin y otro para mí. Y en él decía, que el mal...- Empezó a llorar.- está resurgiendo, que nosotros hemos sido elegidos, para salvar la Tierra Media, y que mañana mismo sin falta, debemos marchar hacia Lorien. Y no se cuando volveremos.- Dijo sollozando.- Te amo, esto me cuesta muchísimo, dejarte así, en tu estado, perdona cariño, Dios sabe que si hago esto es por ti y por nuestro hijo.

- No llores, cumple con tu deber, se fuerte, mi corazón irá contigo. Toma este brazalete, llévalo siempre, cuando estés en apuros piensa en mí, que con mi amor todo volverá a cobrar sentido, nuca te rindas, piensa en Elanor, o en Frodito.  
Lo verás nacer, te lo prometo..- Le dijo Rosa, dándole el abrazo mas fuerte que nunca se habían dado.- Anda vete, si volviste una vez.¿Porqué no ahora? Te quiero.

Sam se despidió como se suelen despedir dos enamorados; casi hacía falta un palanca para separarlos. Una vez terminada la despedida, Rosa entró en la casa de su padre y lloró amargamente.

Una vez hubieron preparado todo. Los tres, se presentaron en la plaza, convocaron a toda la gente y les informaron de su partida, sin dar mas explicaciones (como hizo Bilbo, no hace muchos años), que "Vosotros sabreis la respuesta","Ahora tenemos que partir". Belladonna, como era evidente, no entendió ni una palabra de las explicaciones, ni si quiera quiso escuchar las palabras de su esposo, simplemente se limitó a decir que no, moviendo repetidamente la cabeza.

- ¡¡No!!, no te vas a ninguna parte.- Dijo atacada de los nervios Belladonna

- No tengo mas remedio cariño, esto es muy impor...- Intentó explicar Merry

- Yo iré contigo.- Dijo cortándole la explicación.- Tendrás que amarrarme a un árbol, o encerrarme en una jaula.- Añadió llorando.- ¿Ya se te ha olvidado?.

- ¿Olvidado?.- Eso dejó a Merry medio muerto, sin respiración.- ¿Pero que hago¿Cariño?, lo siento, te quiero, me tengo que marchar.- Respondió lleno de dolor.- No vayas a hacer ninguna tontería, quedate con la señora Silvestre, con ella se te hará la espera mas corta.  
-¡¡ Me niego, me niego, esto no puede estar pasando!!.-Gritó alterada.

Merry dejó a su esposa en Villa-Silvestre, con todo su corazón destrozado, pero con la mente fría dispuesto a marchar, al igual que sus dos compañeros.  
Solo Pippin, apenado por la repentina marcha a Lorien acabando de llegar, se quedó rezagado mirando hacía atrás, pensativo.

-¡Eh, Pippin¡Date prisa, debemos partir cuanto antes!

-¿Que te preocupa Merry?-preguntó Sam, notando el nerviosismo de su compañero.

-Nada, solamente que...no me fio de Belladona...podría hacer alguna tontería y quisiera partir cuanto antes.

-Esta bien, Romeo, no te alteres, enseguida estoy - Respondió Pippin, con un leve toque de burla.

Y dirigiendo nuevamente la vista a La Comarca, despidiéndose mentalmente, dio la vuelta y se reunió con sus compañeros.  
Y sin mas dilaciones, los tres hobbits partieron hacia Lorien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

A Sam no se le quitaba ni un momento de su cabeza, las palabras de aquel mensaje.  
Caminaba pensativo, y observando todo a su paso.Su partida significaba un nuevo comienzo para ellos, una nueva aventura... "tener que haber dejado a Rosa sola,  
¿Porqué nosotros? Se preguntaba." Si yo era un simple jardinero, y disfrutaba con ello".

Pasaron todo ese día caminando sin parar, Pippin los guiaba por los caminos, pues el estaba acostrumbrado a viajar para entregar los mensajes. Al caer la noche, decidieron acampar en una especie de cueva que se formaba en la montaña.

- ¡Oye Sam¿ No has notado algo en el camino?.- Preguntó Pippin

- Algo ¿Cómo qué? .- Respondió.

- No se... me da la impresión de que nos estaban siguiendo. ¿Tu has notado algo Merry?.-Preguntó denuevo.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, si, pero pensé que eran figuraciones mias, mi mente no está aún en el camino, aún estoy pensando en mi dulce mujercita.

- ¡¡Mira, mira!!, Allí, se está moviendo algo¿No lo veis?.- Preguntó alterado

- Si, es verdad, vallamos a ver.- Respondió Sam

- ¡¡Qui-quién eres!!,- Gritó Pippin.-¡¡Seas quien seas sal de ahí, te hemos visto.!!

- ¡¡Belladonna!!.- Gritaron los tres.- ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿Estás loca¿Qué haces así vestida¿No pensarás venir con nosotros?.-Le dijo Merry poniéndole una manta en la espalda.- Ahora mismo te llevamos a casa.

- No, no me iré, yo iré contigo aunque me muera..- Respondió claramente

- ¿Que hacemos Sam? No puede venir, que le diremos a Galadriel.- Dijo Merry

- Da igual, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, no podemos perder ni un día de viaje, pero que sepas que no retrasará en ningún momento la marcha. No podemos perder tiempo.- Refunfuñó Sam mientras se sentaba.

- Dame tu bolsa, prepararé algo de cena, he traido unas setas y algo de vino.- Dijo Belladonna.  
- Ya vereis como no os arrepentís de mi compañía¿Verdad Merry?

- Anda calla, mejor calla y haz la cena, que estos dos... al final la pagan conmigo ya verás.  
- Respondió Merry sentándose resignado.- "Esta mujer... es incorregible, aunque eso es lo que me gusta de ella".- Sonrió cogiéndola de la mano.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El viaje a Lórien había comenzado. Afortunadamente, Pippin fue acompañado por su fiel Twister, Pues Belladonna se cansaba muy a menudo.

Un arroyo de aguas cristalinas, bajaba por las Quebradas de los Túmulos, los cuatro Hobbits, estaban sedientos, y acudieron rápidamente al sonido del agua.

- El arroyo suena por allí.- dijo Merry.- quizás deberíamos ir en esa dirección.

- No Merry, debemos bordear las montañas ya lo encontraremos al otro lado¿O es que pretendes meternos en el bosque?- preguntó

- ¡¡Agua¡¡Por fin!!.- dijo Belladonna dándole pataditas al pony, adentrándose en el bosque.- Aún es pronto nos dará tiempo a cruzarlo, hay suficiente luz y parece estar despejado.

-¡¡Oye!!,¡¡Tu mujercita, que se va!! Dile algo, no te quedes ahí parado.- gritó Sam haciéndole gestos con la mano.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas¡¡Belladonna¡¡Vuelve!!.- chillaba Merry intentando alcanzar a Twister.- ¡¡Recáspitas!! Vallamos a por ella, que se pierde.¿No veis la niebla que se esta formando? Ya casi no la veo.

- Te lo advertí, ahora tenemos que entrar a buscarla, me parece que no ha sido buena idea aceptar que venga con nosotros.- le recriminaba Sam.- Vamos, vamos, que se pierde.

- Espera, espera.- dijo Pippin.

- ¿Cómo que espera?.- Preguntó Merry.- Que ya no la veo.

Pippin se metió dos dedos en la boca, y un pitido estridente comenzó a sonar. Al instante Twister, frenó en seco. Con la mala suerte que Belladonna se escurrió hacia delante y cayó al suelo.

- Esperad un momento. ¿Lo veis? Ahí está mi Twister.- dijo Pippin sonriente.- ¡¡Buen chico!!

- Si, pero viene solo. ¿Y Belladonna¿¡¡Donde cuernos está!!?.- dijo Sam.

- ¡¡Merry¿Merry?.- gritaba Pippin.- se ha ido¡¡Míralo por ahí va!! Vallamos tras él.

- ¡Acabamos de comenzar el viaje y ya tenemos problemas!. ¡¡Y todo por culpa de su mujercita!!.- refunfuñaba Sam corriendo hacia el bosque.

- Twister¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Venga vallamos a buscarla.- dijo Pippin buscando debajo del pony.

- No me gustan los bosque, no me gustan los bosques, y menos con los Tumularios estos sueltos por ahí.- dijo San medio asfixiado.

- ¡¡Belladonna!!.- gritaba Merry mirando hacia todas partes.- ¡¡Cariño, responde, di algo¿Me escuchas?

-¡¡ Dónde está¿La has encontrado?.- preguntó Pippin.

- No, pero no puede estar muy lejos.- dijo Merry.- Allí se escucha algo, vallamos.  
¿ Y Sam?

-¿Sam? Creo que ahí viene corriendo - respondió Pippin- con lo gordo que está el pobre estará sin respiración, preparaté a escucharlo.  
Belladonna Brandybuck, la incorregible belladonna, allí estaba tan tranquila bebiendo agua, sin alterarse por nada. Mientras que los tres Hobbits la buscaban desesperados, a ella, le dio tiempo de recoger frutos, llenar su botija de agua fresca, visitar el entorno, y... cuando se cansó, entonces empezó a preocuparse un poco.

- ¿Merry cariño? Te oigo¿Donde estás?.- preguntó .

- ¡¡Cariño¿Estás bien?.- gritó Merry contento de escuchar su linda voz.

- Yo si¿Y tú?.- preguntó con perspicacia.

- ¿Yo? Pues como voy a estar - respondió - casi me muero del susto.

- Pues para el sustito toma agüita cariño.- le dijo irónicamente.

- ¿Está ahí? - gritaba Sam - ¡¡Mírala lo tranquila que está!!

- Oye Pippin, debes enseñar a tu obediente pony a ser un poco mas cortes con las damas ¿No crees?.- dijo Belladonna mirando al Pony.

- ¡¡Que ésta sea la última vez que te vas sola¿De acuerdo?.- la regañaba Sam alterado.

- Tu ...¿También quieres agüita?.- respondió agachándose y haciendo gestos con la mano.

- Bueno y ahora que hacemos, ya estamos aquí dentro,¡¡Ahora que!! Con la niebla ni siquiera veo por donde hemos venido, solo veo un montón de árboles, un montón de altos¿Ahora qué?.- Le dijo Merry a su esposa.- Haber... di algo.

- Pues... vallamos por allí. Creo haber visto un camino.- Respondió señalando con el dedo hacia una gran mancha de niebla, en la cual no se distinguía nada.

- Venga, venga, vallamos.- Dijo Sam.- No tenemos mas remedio que avanzar, por el dichoso bosque de tumbas.

- Anda déjame el pony, que estoy cansada.- Le dijo Belladonna a Pippin.

- ¿El pony? Ni hablar, tu anda que te viene bien, así no podrás ir muy lejos, "que te deje el pony"¿Tendrás cara?.- Dijo Pippin para sí.

- ¿Qué has dicho?.- Preguntó Belladonna.

- Nada, nada, que andes un poco¿No nos vas a guiar?, Pues guíanos y calla.- Replicó Pippin con las manos en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Oye!! No le hables así a mi mujer.- Dijo Merry

- ¿Qué no le hable así¿Si tu tienes la culpa?. Respondió Sam indignado.

- Anda dejémoslo, y comencemos a andar, que ya está oscureciendo, y no quiero pasar aquí la noche.- Dijo Pippin.

Los árboles creaban unas sombras espectrales, que podían asustar al mas valiente. Sin embargo Belladonna parecía que se conociera realmente el camino. Era sorprendente verla andar entre aquellos matorrales, abriendo camino sin importarle los ruidos que el bosque emanaba.

- Una luz, he visto una luz.- Dijo Belladonna.- Parece que allí hay alguien, daos prisa.

- No te acerques, no sabemos ni qué, ni quién puede ser.- Aconsejó Sam.- Tal vez sea mejor seguir adelante, sea quien sea podía estar al tanto de lo nuestro, y quizás tenga la intención de impedirnos el viaje.

- No creo que nadie esté al tanto, pero por si acaso yo le haría caso a Sam.-Dijo Merry.- Así que Belladonna, esta vez si quiero que obedezcas¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Quién va a saber que estamos de viaje?. No tengais tanto miedo y miremos quien es.- respondió alijerando el paso.

- ¡¡Paraos!! Parece una reunión,¡¡Mirad allí!!- Dijo Merry gritando en voz baja.

- ¿Quienes son?, parecen elfos, pero el estandarte lleva un símbolo que nunca antes había visto.- Dijo Pippin intentando ver un escudo grabado, esperando a que el viento lo moviera hacia su dirección.

- No hagamos ruido, esto es muy extraño, intentemos escuchar lo que dicen.- Propuso Sam.

- No los entiendo, parece lengua...- Dijo Merry.

-¡¡Lengua Negra!!.- Añadió Pippin.- ¡¡Hullamos!!

- ¿Hacia dónde?.- Preguntó Belladonna.

Los nervios del momento hicieron que Pippin le diera a Twister una patadita demasiado fuerte. Twister relinchó al sentir la patada, cosa que en silencio sepucral de la noche hizo que se escuchara demasiado.

-¡¡Nos han visto!! - gritaba Belladonna sin el mínimo reparo en alzar la voz lo menos posible.

De repente todos miraron hacia donde estaban los hobitts. Tenían el aspecto de elfos, pero sus ojos eran totalmente negros y sin expresión alguna en sus rostros.

- ¿Que demonios son?.-Preguntó Sam zarandeando a Merry.

- No lo se, pero no deberiamos quedarnos para averiguarlo.- respondió Merry agarrando fuertemente a su esposa.- ¡¡Corre, corre¡¡asta que no te queden pelos en los pies¡¡Vienen hacia aquí!!

- No nos ven bien, la niebla nos cubre.- dijo Belladonna.- deberíamos separarnos, así los despistaremos.

- ¡¡Separarnos¿Estas loca?.- dijo Merry.- nos perderemos.

- Tu de mí no idiota.- suspiró - digo separarnos en grupos. Sam y Pippin, tu y yo.

- Bueno pero ellos tienen el pony, y huirán mas rápido-sugirió

- Que mas dá, mira hacia atrás, con esos pájaros con patas de caballo que nos siguen, poco podrán hacer con un miserable pony- se reía ante la impotencia del momento.

- ¿Y te ries?- flipaba Merry

- Es que el pony no puede, mira, mira...-reía a carcajadas- ja ,ja ,ja... Sam lo está rebentando¿Pues no que me da hasta pena? Ja, ja, ja...perdona cariño son lo nervios, ja, ja, ja...

NOTA DE LOS AUTORES: Pues bueno aquí os dejamos otro pedacito de historia, teneis mas personajes, quizás el décimo portador del fuego eterno, o quizás no.  
Ella quería meterse como sea en la historia, la incorregible Belladonna. Espero que os guste el nuevo personaje, Ahh y el pequeño twister que no se os olvide.  
Espero vuestros rewiuses, por favor que me da mucha pereza escribir sin recibir nada a cambio. Muchas gracias y Espero que lo disfruteis.

Lekim Majere- Krissel Majere(Todo esto va dedicado _expresamente_ (por no decir exclusivamente) a la incorregible Krissel, quizás la Majere mas guapa y lista de todas. Una escritora buenísima, por favor leed lo que escribe no os arrepentireis; aparte de esto claro)

Espero vuestros RR.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, y me vais a perdonar, pero aún no puedo concluir los anteriores, sin poner este cortito capítulo. Por que el que viene después es decisivo e importante, y está en proceso. Ruego mis disculpas y aquí os dejo algo mas de la nueva raza. Gracias_

**NATURALEZA IMPERFECTA (Los hijos de la Oscuridad)**

****

_...En el principio , se habían creado las formas, como suerte ordenada del mundo de lo inesperado... Después el orden geométrico, que revelaba las proporciones con las que juegan los elementos... Y por último la bella conjunción de la creación que deshacía el orden para crear la naturaleza muerta de los elementos,... Y todo esto enlazado en un triangulo perfecto, que daba la creación de un nuevo ser, una nueva vida.. (Platon y Lekim)_

El triángulo elemental que no revelaba la nueva forma, sino las mutaciones de los elementos, se trataba de una naturaleza imperfecta, que con la fuerza de la Llama Imperecedera nos daba lugar a la Nueva Raza...

De lo mas profundo de la tierra, usando las artes de la magia y robando el alma a sus mas perfectas criaturas, resurgía el poder del mal, burlándose de los humanos, los elfos y los enanos, dándoles una nueva forma, una nueva identidad, mas grotesca que real, pero mas perfecta que los Uruk-hai. Asegurándose de que absolutamente nadie perturbara su ingenio oscuro, el nuevo retoño, había nacido.

Mas allá de las tierras oscuras, donde se alzaba la gran colina, cerca de Ered Mithrim, las montañas blancas, la antigua fortaleza de Góndor, mas allá de las desgracias que se vivieron,de las esperanzas por la búsqueda de los desaparecidos.

Allí donde desaparecieron mas de mil elfos, enanos y humanos, creídos por muertos y devorados por los lobos. Se buscaron los cuerpos y la búsqueda fue larga, hasta darse por vencidos. Pero... no habían muerto, habían estado siendo manipulados por una fuerza perversa...

El Mal... La Oscuridad vuelven a cobrar forma. Ni en el mas horrible de los sueños se podía tramar tanta iniquidad.

Un ejército poderoso estaba tejiéndose, mientras en la Luz, la paz hacía confiar de sus fuerzas a las buenas almas, sin tener en cuenta su punto mas débil; los sentimientos, la amistad...el Amor.

La oscuridad apareció, con su tan sutil fragancia, pero esta vez era extraña, pues no se daba a conocer, hasta conseguir su único objetivo. Esta vez se iba escudriñando entre las sombras como algo bello, atractivo, seductor. Liviana como una serpiente, se iba deslizando sin notar su presencia, transformando los corazones a su antojo.

Ahora el Mal se disfrazaba de bondad, de ternura, de transparencia. Se introducía lentamente, como ocurrió hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el Gran maestro de la Traición dibujaba palabras bellas entre la gente para conquistarlas y así, robarles el Alma. Se estaba tramando la mas cruel de las batallas y ahora eran lobos con piel de cordero.

**_Notas de los autore: Nuevamente les ruego dejen sus criticas y consejos, por favor, que sin ellos no nos inspiramos._**

**_Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que han leido La nueva raza, a todos los que habeis dejado un comentario._**

**_Os desea mucha felicidad en su vida._**

**_Lekim Majere Krissel Majere_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno pues otra vez aquí, espero seguir, pues la historia es larga, pero por algunos problemillas y demás, no he podido continuar. Así que os dejo este pequeño trozo de la historia pero os prometo que continuara..._

****

****

**_EL SECUESTRO_**

Twister estaba reventado, y para colmo, había metido una de sus patas delanteras en una hendidura del hojarascado suelo. La situación se estaba complicando demasiado. Belladonna y Merry llegaron a unos matorrales bastante frondosos, los cuales eran un sitio apropiado para esconderse, y en su situación, casi el único.

- ...creo, que los hemos despistado...- dijo Merry dejando caer muy despacio unas ramas, para cubrir un poco mas su escondite.- Se han quedado parados ahí delante, parece que no nos ven.

Belladonna logró coger una postura en la cual, por entre las ramillas, lograba ver perfectamente a uno de esos seres, montado en un pájaro. Estaba parado, mirando hacia un lado, seguidamente, movía lentamente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. El pájaro lo imitaba, haciendo exactamente lo mismo, los dos al mismo tiempo. Repitieron el mismo gesto tres veces. A la que hizo cuatro, el ser repitió el movimiento, pero el pájaro se quedó mirando hacia el frente, en la posición que estaban ellos. Tras unos segundos, hizo unos gestos con el pico, como indicando que allí había algo.

- No nos ven, pero creo que nos huelen, el pájaro está señalando hacia aquí- dijo Belladonna, agarrando fuertemente a su esposo- dame la mano cariño, vamos a morir- cerraron los ojos fuertemente. En esos instantes, vieron pasar su vida... recordaron los momentos mas felices, allí abrazados, detrás de aquel matorral, no era la manera de morir que habían pensado.

- ¡¡Cogedlos!!- dijo una voz grave- Y llevadlos al campamento.

De inmediato uno de los seres de gran tamaño; de apariencia élfica, pero totalmente inexpresivo; metió las manos entre los matorrales y agarrándolos de los pelos, los sacó sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

- ¡¡Ay¡¡Ay¡¡Suelta imbécil!!- Gritaba Belladonna- ¡¡Mi pelo... cara de cartón¡¡Que me haces daño¡¡Bestia!!

- Caya, no los insultes, que se van a cabrear aún mas- dijo Merry aguantando el dolor- no nos han matado, por lo menos aún estamos v-vi-voos¡¡Ay!!.

Los subieron a lomos de uno de esos pájaros y los llevaron al campamento.

Twister cayó al suelo derrotado, y con una pata medio rota. De la nada surgieron cuatro seres mas, pero ahora acompañados de unos orcos. Sam y Pippin empezaron a correr, pero de nada les sirvió.  
Igualmente que a sus compañeros, uno de esos seres los agarró y los montó en un pájaro.

-¡¡Oh no!!-dijo Sam, apretando con todas sus fuerzas el brazalete de Rosa- estamos perdidos.

- Tranquilo Sam, yo hablaré con ellos. Negociaré, a cambio de algo, no se- Intentaba calmar a Sam.

Pero no le dio tiempo ni a abrir la boca. Antes de llegar al campamento, Sam, Pippin, Merry y Belladonna estaban totalmente dormidos. Algo les echaron en el aire, que hizo que se desmayaran.  
Al llegar al campamento, los metieron en una gran jaula.

Un ser extraño, se acercó a ellos, observándolos atentamente.

- Los conozco- dijo- se quienes son. Nos serán de gran ayuda para entrar en la ciudad. Esta vez, lo conseguiremos.

- ¿Habisemos al oficial?- dijo uno de los seres

-¡¡No¡¡- contestó el que parecía de mayor rango- ¡¡No podemos meterle a él en esto!!... recuerda... ella debe llegar a Rivendell sin sospechar nada.

- Pero el debe estar al tanto- dijo

-Lo estará...todo a su tiempo...- contestó con la mirada fija en el horizonte- dejemos que todo siga su curso, no nos precipitemos. Ahora debemos darle el golpe donde mas les duela. Hay que pensar muy bien las cosas... ¿No creéis hijos míos?

Unas voces graves y estridentes dijeron al unísono...

- ¡¡Si, padre¡¡Tu nos creaste, a ti servimos!!

- Así me gusta, esta es ¡¡La nueva Raza!!-gritaba exaltado- ¡¡La que dominará Toda La Tierra Media!  
Cuando despierten, encárgate de que sufran en su piel de mediano toda el odio que os enseñé. La guerra ha comenzado... y el destino nos ha puesto a unos absurdos hobbits a nuestro servicio.- decía regocijándose- Ohh... mejor no, sacad a la hobbit y torturarla, seguro que eso los hace entrar antes en razón.

----------------------------------------------------

Notas de los autores: Pequeño, cutre, pero promete os lo aseguro...Y que mas deciros dejad algún comentario por favor, que de eso vivimos de vuestros rr.

Gracias y que sean felices.


End file.
